It Runs in the Family
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. LorinaXGray. Drabbles.
1. Lorina: Arrival

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

The first thing Lorina Liddell sees when she wakes up is her dear sister Alice being cornered by two identical looking men – from what she can tell – with one dressed in military styled clothing and the other garbed in jester-looking clothes and precious her sister looking at them in fear and confusion.

She stands and the cold, metal bars of her prison cell bend beneath her hands like butter on freshly made pancakes and she sucker punches the one dressed like some tacky warden to the side before putting the man dressed like a clown into a Boston Crab Hold. **"Get your filthy selves away from Alice."** Lorina hisses, tightening her grip on the man underneath her.

"S-sister?!"

The eldest Liddell turned to face her younger sister and smiled brightly, as if she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. "Hello, Alice! Don't worry, I won't let these _despicable_ men do anything to you!"


	2. Edith: Arrival

Thanks to: BriarRose10001, Miyukie-chama, MYnekoheart, Twilight Dark Angel, AccessBlade, nokuninoalicelover22, Quiet Harmony-chan, and Cherry Mew 1 for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

The first thing Edith sees when she wakes up is some guy with pink – like a _really_ weird-shade-of-magenta-pink – and frigging _cat ears_ staring down at her. So she does the first thing that pops into her mind.

She punches the creep in the face.

Ignoring Pink Cat Boy's muffled cry of pain – really? She didn't even hit him _that_ hard – Edith stood and dusted her dress, making sure that all the grass and leaves were off her clothes. After all, a lady must be presentable at all times (Or so she's been told).

"Oi, Pink Cat Boy-"

"…'Pink Cat Boy'?..."

"-where am I? You'd better tell me or I'll punch you in the face again."

The cat-eared teen stared at her for a moment before saying, "…Wow, you're surprisingly violent for an Outsider."

"…'Outsider'? What's that?"

"Someone like you who's not from here."

"And where is 'here' exactly?"

"Wonderland, the Country of Hearts to be more precise."


	3. Lorina: Black Joker

Thanks to: AccessBlade, Catrina7077, Love-is-Cyanide, Cherry Mew 1, Allora22701, and nokuninoalicelove22 for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"I'm sorry, Alice, I thought you were being attack by those two men."

Alice smiled at her older sister. "It's fine… though I'm wondering why you're here in this prison."

Lorina placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head slightly. "I have no idea either. The last thing I remember before waking up in here is…" She trailed off and furrowed her brow in thought and slight confusion. "…That's strange. I can't remember what I was doing before coming here…"

Alice turned and glared at the man with a frown on his face. "Black! I _knew_ it! You were the one who put my sister in there!" Alice cried, pointing a finger at him.

"Hah? You got it all damn wrong, girl. I don't put anyone in jail. My job is just to watch over them."

"Then why was my sister in one of those cells?! She'd _never_ commit a crime!"

Black Joker sighed irately and said, "God you're dense… this prison is a place where criminals face all their guilt and regrets. I honestly don't fucking know why your _sister_ of all people was in there but _something_ must have happened between you two for you to feel guilty or regretful."

"That's impossible. Lorina and I have a great relationship!"

"Oh? Are you fucking _positive_ about that? There's absolutely _nothing_ that you or your sister's done to hurt you? To cause you to feel angry or sad or guilty?"

A memory of her ex-boyfriend and tutor flashed in Alice's mind. "W-well…"

"That's enough. Can't you tell you're upsetting Alice?" Lorina cut in, gathering her younger sister into her arms.

Black Joker scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Like I give a damn about what she's feeling. I'm just telling the truth."

Lorina stared hard at the man for a moment before turning back to her sister. "Come Alice, let's leave this place and talk about what's happening."

However, before the Liddell sisters could leave, their path was block by Black Joker. "Uh-uh. Can't let you leave, toots. Alice can 'cause she's part of the game but you ain't a player so, back into your cell you go."

Lorina smiled saccharinely before releasing Alice and walking towards Black Joker. The two stared at one another for a minute before the eldest Liddell daughter tilted her head and delivered a swift and _harsh_ punch to the man's stomach. As Black Joker fell to the ground in pain, Lorina began grinding her heel into his back and said, **"No one tells me what I can and cannot do, **_**got it**_**? **_**Especially**_** if it's about my dear sister; now, if I want to leave with Alice I will very damned well leave and there's **_**nothing**_** you can do to stop me." **Releasing the man, Lorina turned sharply to face the other man who had been watching things with a thoughtful expression on his face. **"Do **_**you**_** have a problem with that?"** Lorina asked with a smile that promised pain and suffering if she didn't receive the answer she wanted.

The other man began sweating bullets and shook his head quickly – the bells on his jester hat jingling with the movement. He did_ not_ want a repeat of the Boston Crab Hold incident, besides; there wasn't anything in the rules giving them the actual right to _stop_ Outsiders – even if they weren't part of the game. His counterpart was idiotic if he thought otherwise.

The man smiled lightly and said, "I'll show you two the way out."


	4. Edith: Boris

Thanks to: AccessBlade, In The Forest, and Quiet Harmony-chan for favoriting, reviewing, and following!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Possible LorinaXGray. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"…_Who_ names a country the _'Country of Hearts'_? That's really sad and messed up."

Pink Cat Boy shrugs his shoulders, his tail swaying from side-to-side. "Dunno, it's been called that for as long as I can remember."

Edith sighed in frustration and disbelief. "Okay then… where's the nearest train station? I have to get back home."

"What's a 'train station'?"

The youngest Liddell daughter pinned Pink Cat Boy with a disbelieving stare. "You… you don't know what a 'train station' is?"

"Nope, I don't think we have any of those here."

Edith frowned slightly before crossing her arms. _'Then I must not be near London… now that I think about it… how _did _I end up here? The last thing I remember is…_' Horror began dawning on the young girl as she realized that she couldn't remember what she did before waking up in this forest. _'Was I kidnapped by some sick psycho?!'_ She thought lifting her head to stare at Pink Cat Boy – hey, _he_ could've been the one to bring her here – but found herself looking into golden eyes.

Reacting on instinct, she immediately threw a punch at Pink Cat Boy which he, unfortunately, was able to avoid. "Hey, calm down! I was just checking something!"

"Oh?! What?! Were you checking to see if whatever drug you gave me started to take effect?!" Edith yelled, stepping away from the teen.

"Huh? No! I didn't bring you here! I found you lying on the ground and that's when you woke up."

"Uh-huh, a likely story…"

Pink Cat Boy tilted his head and closed his eyes, "I just wanted to get a better smell of you 'cause you smell _really _familiar to someone I know…" When he opened his eyes, he saw that girl was already walking away. "H-hey! Where're you going?"

"Away from you! Who goes around _smelling_ people?! That's not right!"

"I can't help it! I'm a cat after all. I have better senses that a normal person! Besides! You smell _really_ familiar!"


	5. Lorina: White Joker

Thanks to: AccessBlade, Zora-MMB, TheBlueQueen, Cherry Mew 1, and ClaraJayCarter for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. LorinaXGray. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"Thank you for showing us the way out…" Lorina paused and held the jester's gaze.

The jester bowed slightly and smiled amiably. "Joker is my name, Miss…?"

Lorina returned Joker's smile and curtsied. "Lorina Liddell."

"A pleasure." Joker straightened. "Ah, I hope you can forgive my counterpart's behavior. He isn't known for his patience and clean mouth."

"I'm _sure_ he's learned his lesson." Lorina replied with a sharp smile. "After all, _you_ certainly have."

Joker laughed nervously. "Yes well, I wouldn't want a repeat of our initial meeting… Alice," he turned to face the younger Liddell sister, "Where did you say you were going?"

Alice started at being addressed so suddenly. "Ah… I wanted to go to the Amusement Park."

"Of course, as my token of apology for inconveniencing your sister and yourself, I'll change the weather for free this time." Joker waved a hand and immediately the temperature warmed and the sky turned a bright blue. "I'll also give you two free passes to see any of our shows if you so desire."

Alice smiled. "Thank you, maybe some other time though."

Joker tilted his head. "Of course."

Alice turned to her older sister and took her arm. "Let's go Lorina! I've missed you so much and want to tell you everything about this world."

Lorina smiled gently at the ecstatic expression on Alice's face. Wherever this place was and whatever happened to Alice had definitely changed her for the better, especially after Lorina's-

Lorina placed a hand on her head as it began to throb in pain.

"Sister?!" Alice cried, looking up at Lorina with concern.

"I-it's nothing, Alice. Just a slight headache… perhaps something to eat and drink will make me feel better…"

Her younger sister nodded and pointed down the path leading away from the circus grounds. "There's a town nearby so I'll take you there."


	6. Edith: Boris 2

WOAH! A WILD UPDATE HAS APPEARED! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!

Thanks to: catlover123456789, SmileRen, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, Persona Rain, Yoruko Rhapsodos, saphiratheangel, AccessBlade, Catlyn-Cat987, FreeWeirdGal, shenza monchenso, Quiet Harmony-chan, Allora22701, lanae0118, and violet tsubaki for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. LorinaXGray. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"…_Why_ are you still following me, Creep?!" Edith yelled, turning around to glare at Creep – formally known as 'Pink Cat Boy' – who stopped.

"Well, 'cause it's dangerous for an Outsider like you to be walking around with knowing anything. Alice would be mad if I just left a little girl like you all alone." He paused and added, "And my name isn't 'Creep'; it's Boris Airay."

Edith bristled at his words and glared once more at Creep, no way would she call him by his name just yet because to her he was still a Creep. "I'm not a little kid!" She yelled before turning around and stalking off.

"Yeah, yeah… Anyway you didn't drink anything from a heart-shaped vial, did you?" Boris asked, easily catching up to Edith.

"…Not that I can recall…"

"That's good. If you find something like that and decide to drink it then you'll end up being a part of the Game."

"What 'Game'?"

"It's something that goes on here in Wonderland, but only Role Holders and Outsiders take part in it."

Edith tilted her head in confusion. "… What's a 'Role Holder'?"

"People like me." Boris pointed at himself.

"Well, what makes you different from other non-Role Holders?"

"It's because we-" Boris stopped and suddenly a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. "You know what, how about I just _show_ you the difference."

Instantly, Edith was cautious about whatever it was that Creep wanted to show her. "What are you planning?" She asked, suspicious about the older teen's smile.

"Why don't you turn around and look?"

Against her better judgment, Edith turned around and let out a sharp scream at what she saw.


	7. Lorina: Alice

Lorina and Alice arrived at the Amusement Park.

"If you don't mind me asking, Alice, where are we? I don't recall London having such a… colorful attraction." Lorina asked, glancing at the loud colors and bright entrance sign hanging above the park gate.

"Oh! We aren't in London, or even in England, right now. This place is called the Country of Hearts."

"I've never heard of such a country before…"

"I don't think a lot of outside people know about this place… even _I_ still have trouble figuring out where _here_ is exactly, and I've been here for a few months!" Alice exclaimed, crossing her arms with a huff. "…Things don't make a lot of sense here but you get used to it."

"What do you mean by that, Alice?" Lorina asked.

"Well… here, look at the park employees." Alice guided her elder sister under the park sign and into the premises before gesturing to the nearest worker. "See?"

Lorina simple stared at the park employee before placing a hand against her cheek. "…Oh my… I… I see what you mean."

"Ah! Welcome back to the Amusement Park, Alice," the employee greeted cheerfully, "and I see you've brought a guest! Welcome!"

Alice smiled and hooked her arm with Lorina's. "Yes! This is my older sister, Lorina! I wanted to show her around Wonderland."

"Well, you and your sister are more than welcome here! Shall I inform Mr. Gowland that you're here to visit?"

"No, that's fine," Alice said with a shake of her head, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! I'm sure Mr. Gowland would be thrilled to meet your sister! Let me just-" A loud shriek suddenly pierced the air. The trio jerked their heads in the direction of the scream.

"Th-that voice…!" Alice murmured, watching Lorina gather up her skirts and moving towards the commotion before following suit herself.

The two Liddell sisters made their way back towards the entrance of the park before Alice spotted a familiar pink-haired figure and an even more - gut-wrenching - familiar girl standing next to a Faceless.

"E-edith?!"


	8. Edith: Boris 3

"Wh-what the hell?!" Edith screamed as she jumped behind Boris. "TH-THAT PERSON DOESN'T HAVE A _FACE_!"

Boris doubled over in laughter as Edith continued to splutter and point at the poor Faceless standing confusedly, and slightly nervously, before them.

"Y-yes… it's true that I don't have a face…"

"BUT WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ONE?!"

"… Are you an Outsider, Miss?" The Faceless asked.

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?!"

"I understand that this must be a shock for you, but you need to understand that it's common for people to not have faces here."

"THEN WHY DOES CREEPY PINK CAT BOY HAVE ONE?!"

Boris whirled around and glared at Edith. "I already told you my name! It's Boris!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU'LL ALWAYS BE CREEPY PINK CAT BOY TO ME!" Edith yelled.

Before the two could begin arguing with one another, the Faceless interrupted them.

"Mister Boris has a face because he's a Role Holder and important to the Game. There are only around fifteen people in Wonderland with faces… well seventeen if you add in yourself and Miss Alice."

Edith nervously turned back to the Faceless – making sure to stare at his shoes because it was _fucking creepy _to be talking to someone _who didn't have a fucking face_.

"…I-it's normal here…?" She asked softly.

The Faceless smiled gently at her and said, "Yes, quite normal. Don't worry, you'll get used to us in no time at all!"

'_Yeah right.'_ The youngest Liddell daughter thought before hearing her name being called.

"E-edith?!"

Edith turned around and brightened at the sight of her eldest sister making her way towards her. "Lorina!" Then she caught sight of the person running beside her and instantaneously her good mood turned sour. _"Alice…"_ She hissed, her eyes glaring at her older _sister_.


	9. Lorina: Edith

"E-edith?!" Lorina hears Alice cry out in a mix of surprise and… fear? Resignation? The eldest Liddell daughter let out a silent sigh at that; her two beloved younger sisters never truly got along with one another. Alice was always too innately curious – though she tried to curb that trait as she grew – about things, about people and tended to 'absorb' the personalities of the people around her. 'Two-faced' was what one _**despicable**_ man had _**dared**_to call Alice.

Edith, on the other hand, was… a hurricane personified. The youngest Liddell daughter, unfortunately, never had the luxury of growing up with their late parents – and while Lorina tried her very best to be both Mother and Father to both of her sisters, Edith had a personality that could not be cowed or disciplined – merely directed. Edith did what she wanted; it was that simple, though that headstrong personality was something that Lorina _loved_ about her.

Smiling widely, Lorina gathered Edith into her arms. "Edith… I'm glad you're alright." She murmured gently. Breaking the hug, she knelt down to her youngest sister's level. "You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?"

Edith shook her head – her short locks moving with the motion. "No, I'm fine, Sister. Though I think we've been drugged and kidnapped!"

Lorina giggled softly at that declaration. "Oh? What makes you say that, Edith?"

"Well, according to Creepy Pink Cat Boy over here," the eldest and youngest Liddell sisters ignore the teen's outcry, "we're in this weird place called 'Wonderland' or something." She shrugs. "I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying 'cause he's weird."

"I'm not sure about us being 'drugged' or 'kidnapped'… though it _is_ a possibility." Lorina concedes. "But, I'm just glad that we're all together and unharmed… it makes me undeniably happy to see the two of you again…!"

A frown creases Edith's brow. "… Wait… _how_ are you here, Lorina? You-"

"E-enough!" Alice yells suddenly. "Wh-why don't we go sit down and talk about something else?! I-I still want to show you around the Park, Lorina!"


	10. Edith: Lorina

Edith is so _happy_ to see her eldest sister – she resolutely _ignores_ that feeling of _wrongness_ at the sight of Lorina – and rushes forward to greet her with a hug.

"Edith… I'm glad you're alright. You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?" Her oldest sister asks.

"No, I'm fine, Sister." Worry nips at Edith's gut – _how_ did Lorina manage to get here? "Though I think we've been drugged and kidnapped!"

Lorina laughs softly. She's _always_ had the nicest laugh but never laughed much after– _Wrong. Something_ about this is _wrong._

"Oh? What makes you say that, Edith?" Lorina asks.

"Well, according to Creepy Pink Cat Boy over here, we're in this weird place called 'Wonderland' or something. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying 'cause he's weird."

Lorina simply listens to Edith's reasoning – unlike _some_ people who always brush off her ideas as _impossible_ or _childish_ – and acquiesces that what Edith said _could_ be a possibility but that she's just so _happy _to see the two of them once more.

The insentient feeling of _wrong-wrong-something-is-__**not**__-right_ bubbles over in Edith. "… Wait…," she says after a pause of consideration, "_how_ are you here, Lorina? You-"

Before her mind can even _think_ about what – _Did __**that**__ really happen? Lorina is standing right in front of me! _– may have occurred so long ago, _**Alice**_ of all people cuts in.

"E-enough!" Alice yells suddenly. "Wh-why don't we go sit down and talk about something else?! I-I still want to show you around the Park, Lorina!"

Edith feels pure, unbridled _rage_ at the sight of her older _sister_. _'What was __**she**__ doing here?!'_


End file.
